


Everything He Thought He Knew

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: It's been two weeks since the breakup and Sebastian find himself receiving a box from the one and only Santana Lopez. It's a box filled with knick-knacks that represent his relationship for the past 3 months. He knows he should just toss it away without a second glance. Just like he knows getting into a relationship with Kurt would end badly. That didn't stop him. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things that probably should be taken note of about the premise of this fic:
> 
> 1\. Canon divergence - things are canon till Kurt meets Sebastian at the Lima Bean with Blaine  
> 2\. Klaine are never together, Klaine never confessed to each other, Klaine never kissed (I know, contradictory to the "canon divergence" but that's the only thing that is different from canon in the fic  
> 3\. However, Blaine did transfer but it's for his own personal gain (to better his shot at Nationals)

_**Prologue - The Box**_  

* * *

Sebastian raised his eyebrow when Santana Lopez shoved a worn out box into his arms. Stumbling backwards slightly at the sheer force of the shove, he quickly steadied himself, masking his slight surprise at how light the box was. Deciding to put his temptation away, for now, Sebastian focused his attention on his uninvited guest.

"This is sweet Satan, but I like boys. Sorry to disappoint." Sebastian drawled as he shook the small box slightly out of curiosity, hearing various items rattling about inside.

Simply shaking her head, Santana fixed her gaze on the taller male, taking two step closer into his personal space. Santana couldn't help but nod in appreciation when Sebastian stood his ground, despite the barely there distance between them. At least the boy had a little sense in him. She stared at the Warbler a little longer, in term of physical appearance, she didn't have to wonder why her friend fell for him (although she noted the dark circles and eye bags which hinted lack of sleep for the past couple of days) but little can be said about his personality.

"You fucked up big time Smythe. While I'll gladly go all Lima Heights on your ass for hurting my boy," with a blink of an eye, Santana had grabbed Sebastian's tie, pulling it forcefully where the latter had no choice but to lean closer, "but I have a feeling you're doing a good job without me having to lay a single finger on you."

"This box might help with it," she added as an afterthought.

Grinning at the thought of that, Santana released her grip on the tie, before patting the box in Sebastian's hands. And all the latter could do was watch the former walk away. He stared after her scornfully, as though she would know anything about his relationship. 

But still, he had a feeling that opening the box would probably be dubbed as the modern day "Pandora's Box". Then again,when has Sebastian ever back down from a challenge? So he found himself walking towards the couch on the left side of the Warbler's practice room, settling down quite comfortably before placing the box on his lap. It was a simple brown box with nothing written on it, other than his name. Sebastian carefully traced his name, recognizing the handwriting and felt a familiar clench in his heart that always seem to happen whenever he was thinking about him. 

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian lifted the cover of the box, "might as well get it over and done with." He set the cover aside as he took in the items he saw and was instantly hit with visions and memories associating with them. But as quickly as these memories came, it faded away just as fast. He didn't need these memories, he didn't **want** these memories. Unfortunately, another part of him was itching to go through the contents of the box and to find out what worth does it have for it to be personally delivered to him.

So he gave in and picked up the first item he saw. May his heart be damned.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first item to be picked up was the story of the first time Sebastian and Kurt met. And also the first reason why they broke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side note that I have forgotten to mention previously but this entire story is canon all the way till Sebastian's character was introduced. The only thing not canon is Klaine never being together and Blaine transferred to Mckinley to better he's shot of winning Nationals in a Glee Club (not for Kurt)

**The Napkin**

* * *

 

Forcing himself to smile, Kurt waved Blaine away when the latter claimed he needed to be back home early for family dinner. Once the sight of the smaller male is gone, Kurt allowed his shoulders to drop, his smile to disappear and let out a wistful sigh. That was certainly painful to watch and experience firsthand. To think he once thought Blaine as suave and charming, to anyone and everyone. Today certainly proved that impression to be nothing but dead wrong. Kurt may love the boy unconditionally but he honestly needs to up his flirting game. While Kurt may not be the best person to do it, but he's sure a couple of the New Direction boys would be more than willing to help - no resentment in that statement in any way.

"Your crush on him is adorable Kurtsie," a voice patronisingly commented from across the table. The person leaned back in his chair, folding his arms comfortable as he gave the former a signature Smythe smirk.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the comment, turning his body slightly to glance at the clearly unwanted and unwelcome visitor. It was bad enough to have watched Sebastian painfully flirted with Blaine when all the latter could do was stammer back a response nervously. But now the attention is shifted to him and Kurt was willing to bet his entire life that he definitely isn't going to receive the exact same treatment Blaine did. After knowing Blaine for awhile, the realization that Blaine seemed to always have things better going for him, stung a little less for Kurt now. Kurt immediately frowned at the thought and chastise himself for feeling that way towards the former.

"Aww, is your heart breaking at the thought the two of you can never work out?" Sebastian cooed with a look of faux pity, shaking his head slightly, "it's okay sweetheart. It certainly won't be the first heartbreak you'll be facing. With that face of yours, better get used to it sooner or later. Save yourself from future disappointments." 

Honestly, why is Sebastian still here? Or better yet, why is he still here, breathing the lungful of oxygen as the taller male? Kurt took a deep breath of the cursed air before responding, "I _don't_ have a crush on him. We both been through that discussion and we're just friends."

Apparently used to hearing such denial, Sebastian simply rolled his eyes and nonchalantly waved his hand. "That's what they all say."

"And don't call me sweetheart. You make me gag," Kurt added as he scrunched his nose, pointedly ignoring the latter's scepticism. He instead allowed his eyes to quickly flicker up and down as he studied the Warbler. Sebastian couldn't help but preen at the attention he was getting - with the way he was sitting up straighter and puffing his chest out a little more slightly. _Of course, he would do that._

Obviously, he would have no qualms about attention and looks, Kurt thought as he leaned back into his chair, tapping his 3 fingers on the wooden table continuously. There's no denying that the Warbler is good-looking (something is hinting at Kurt that the latter's ego was already too huge for him to know what Kurt thought about his looks). Despite the eye candy Sebastian is, something about the male in front of him made him suspicious and feeling slightly cautious. Kurt knew he was probably overthinking things since he did only meet Sebastian barely an hour ago. But maybe it could have been the way Sebastian has been acting for the past hour or so. Everything just screams "closed case douchebag! Interact at the risk of your sanity!". A standard, out-of-town, out-of-state, _out-of-country,_ a rich preppy, who is good looking,  _knows_ that he is good looking and would probably do whatever means necessary to get what he wants. That's probably why Kurt has no interest in attempting to know the fellow Warbler.

Too busy with his evaluation of the latter, Kurt missed the way Sebastian was leaning closer, leering at him. "There's always other ways I could make you gag," Sebastian's voice dropped as he lifted his right clenched and bringing it to his face and indiscreetly gave the crude gesture of a blowjob.

"And that's the cue for me to go," Kurt immediately jumped from his seat, face barely hinting a blush. And he knows if he were to stay any longer, he would be at risk of being mocked more than he already is. "To go home. My home. By myself."

"Without a doubt." Sebastian nodded in agreement, barely withholding a chuckle that was desperately trying to escape.

"And I would say it's been a pleasure meeting you but we both know I'm lying."

"And I have no doubts in that statement as well." Sebastian grinned as Kurt stood behind the chair he was sitting, pushing it in slightly. He didn't need to pretend anyways with false hopes that they should meet again soon or if Kurt even wanted to. Kurt seemed to be the type to call bullshit when he sees it so why the need to bother to attempt to lie?

"So bye."

With such finality in that statement, neither Sebastian nor Kurt expect to see each other anytime soon. Not like they wanted to anyways.

* * *

> _Seeing how I numbered these notes with respect to the items, it shouldn't surprise you that the Lima Bean napkin would be the first one I would be talking about. But I don't blame you if you are. Why would you care about our first meeting? Nothing special, nothing eventful. If anything, that's probably the only thing I don't blame you for. For not caring._
> 
> _I know what your thinking, and no, this napkin isn't from the day we met. If you recall, I left the place empty-handed. I took this napkin after we started dating. Thought I could put this in a scrapbook or something. Stupid, I know._
> 
> _You know, I always thought life would be like a romance movie. When you meet the one, time supposedly stops, background noises became just that, in the background, muffled or muted. Before one of the two, once strangers, says goodbye, the other would reach out and ask if they could see each other again, soon. But you didn't Bas. Obviously, none of that happened. Time didn't stop for us, we didn't have a blast in that entire hour and a half together, Lima Bean was still filled with the usual chatter, you didn't ask to meet some other time, getting my number, my Myspace or Facebook profile._
> 
> _None of that happened and that was why we broke up Bas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Kurt had any plans on a Friday night? Nope, none at all. 
> 
> Does that mean he wants to have any plans on a Friday night? Not at all. 
> 
> So can someone explain to him how he managed to be roped into a tutoring session with Sebastian Smythe?

**A Pencil**

* * *

 Kurt banged his head on the dining table, willing himself not to let out any tears of frustration. Beside him, he was sure Sebastian was staring at him rather amusedly as he twirled the pencil between his fingers nonchalantly. It's barely been an hour since the cretin appeared on his porch and Kurt already had enough of him to last a year.

"For the love of God, _any god_ , please make him go away and somehow make him understand History," Kurt pathetically pleaded as he ruffled his hair in irritation. Obviously, he has reached a new low if Kurt decides life was bad enough to ruin his hair so carelessly and thoughtlessly. 

"You grew up in France for gosh sake! How do you not know about the French Revolution?"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief as he kept underlining and circling words, phrases, and sentences Sebastian's answers. He already almost had a breakdown when his dad decided that he should tutor his newfound fishing friend's son in History ( _three times a week!_ ), on a topic that wasn't even tested in McKinley! Imagine the horror when he found himself staring at Sebastian Smythe, who was standing on his front porch, a backpack hanging off his shoulder while carrying a thick ass textbook, the stupid ass smirk ever present on his face.

___________

_"Is that a woman's sweater?" was the first thing the Warbler asked in confusion when Kurt had open the door._

_Used to such comments from his fellow glee members, Kurt barely batted an eye at the question. "Talk to me about fashion when you're done thinking that popped collars are in, Preppy."_

_"Besides, fashion has no gender," Kurt huffed out as he led his guest to the dining room to begin their tutoring session. He took a quick glance at the cupboard which Kurt knew where Burt stored all of his alcohol. And judging by the quick exchanged he just had with Sebastian, Kurt was more than tempted to give alcohol another chance to make him forget the terrible evening long ahead._

_Too busy with trying to convince himself that alcohol wouldn't do anything but probably make him a future alcoholic, Kurt didn't seem to notice the way Sebastian was staring at him with a calculative look on his face._

___________

Finally done looking through Sebastian's answers, Kurt slid the paper to the latter's direction, asking him to relook at it and take note of the things that he had highlighted.

Basking in the couple minute of silence while Sebastian looked through his work, Kurt took the time to do his own homework by the side. Nothing but the sounds of pens and pencils scratching across the paper filled the dining room. It was strangely therapeutic for Kurt until a voice decided to break the silence.

"So are you like a secret geek or something?" Sebastian spoke up. Kurt glanced up from his work to see Sebastian rewriting his answers on another piece of paper. If he wasn't so sure that Sebastian said something, Kurt would've thought it was his imagination or the wind... a very strong wind. At least, he really hoped it was. Was it really that bad to hope that the evening would pass without so much of a conversation being exchanged?

Seeing that there was no harm in focusing his attention back on his work, Kurt did just that. He was pretty sure he was able to hold a conversation while doing algebra. "Care to elaborate? I don't think I quite understand what you mean."

"No offence but first impression, I didn't look at you and thought 'history geek alert! Mayday! Mayday!"

Barely resisting rolling his eyes, Kurt wryly replied, "probably that would've been the nicest thing you could have thought about when you first saw me."

"It was more of 'uh-oh, high-maintenance bitch alert!' and after that thought, I thought it would be fun to put you in your place," Sebastian added, shrugging as though what he said was no big deal.

"And subsequent meetings," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

It was no secret that he and Sebastian aren't fond of each other in the slightest of bit. Although they have never partaken in a proper conversation since their last farewell, not like they wanted to anyways, Sebastian was more than insistent on coming up with one line remarks or nicknames whenever they cross path in the Lima Bean. "Gayface", "going to attend a Puerto Rican gay parade Kurtsie?", "Oh look, isn't that old Betty white?" were the few comments Kurt was more than used to hearing.  But Kurt managed to give it back as good - without going for the entire effemiphobia direction. If he could pick his favourite nicknames, it would definitely be "smirky meerkat face" and "you smell like craigslist". In fact, he has absolutely no qualms using them repeatedly. It was clever _and_ funny. 

"Anyways, are you done rewriting your stuff?" Kurt swiftly changed the subject as he leaned over to see the progress Sebastian had made. He hummed in approval as he scanned through the changes made. Taking his pencil, Kurt took the time to explain the changes he made to Sebastian's report, underlining certain sentences that the latter needed to focus more on. In return, Sebastian asked questions when he was unsure, challenged statements made when he wasn't convinced and humming whenever the latter made a point.

So that was how Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe spent the entire 2 hours of their evening together on a Friday night. Strangely, out of the public eye, Sebastian became slightly more tolerable. Nothing rude or crude came out of the Warbler's mouth, no small talks attempted (other than the comment Sebastian made, which Kurt has yet replied.). Maybe this arrangement wasn't as bad as he imagined it to be. Kurt is more than aware that it's probably not going to just take one tutoring session for Sebastian to suddenly be a History geek. But if he was as tolerable as he was today, maybe he would be okay with seeing Sebastian again.

"Not so much of a secret geek. More of 'people don't care enough about me and my other interests' kind of geek," Kurt said after he ended the session and began packing up his stuff, alongside Sebastian. 

Gaining no response, Kurt concluded that Sebastian obviously goes into that category of people. Not that he minded or cared, although, it still stings a little regardless. Once Sebastian was done packing his stuff, Kurt led him to the doorway and swiftly unlocked the door, sticking an arm out to show him out. But before Kurt could close his door on his guest and call it a night, the latter abruptly turn around to face him.

"So what other interests does a Kurt Hummel have?"

And only when the latter has finally left (after having the door slammed on his face), did Kurt noticed a lone wooden pencil laying on the dining table.

* * *

> _I've always wondered if that night was the night where our story really started. It could arguably be other moments that were to come that could also very well also be the start of us. But I guess that would always be in question and up for a debate. At least one thing is for certain about this moment. It was where it began to end._
> 
> _Two months into our tutoring session and you still didn't get History. I could tell. You're merely memorising facts, numbers and dates but do you really get why things happen the way they did? Do you ever wonder about all the "what ifs" that could happen over the course of history? You didn't get that. Of course you didn't get that. It wasn't necessary for you to truly understand history the way I did. Even after I've told you, shown you countless of times that history isn't just about dead people and their mistakes and success stories. It's beyond that all of that. But you still didn't get it, did you Sebastian?_
> 
> _And that was why we broke up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this out there, I have no knowledge or experience in America's curriculum, on what they need to study or know and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Ben and Jerry 'Strawberry Cheesecake' Ice-Cream Pint Cover**

* * *

 

"So how's that strawberry cheesecake ice-cream treating you?" Sebastian asked as he took a spoonful out of his own Ben and Jerry's 'Chocolate Therapy' ice-cream pint.

It was the release of test results over at Dalton earlier today and Sebastian thought it was more than necessary to celebrate his first B+ on his History paper with the person most responsible for that grade - himself. When he jokingly told Kurt that he got a proper smack in the arm while exclaiming "you ungrateful twat!". Someone clearly didn't appreciate his sense of humour.

Abusive tutors aside, a proper celebration was definitely necessary and what proper way to celebrate a decent grade for a suckish subject with ice-cream? 

Kurt let out a moan as he took another spoonful of ice-cream closing his eyes in absolute delight, savouring the sweetness that the cold treat brought. "Whoever came up with the idea that ice-cream and cheesecake belong together should become president! They're definitely one step closer to finding world peace."

Sebastian shook his head in amusement, rolling his eyes fondly when Kurt opened his eyes to take yet another spoonful of ice-cream. It was slightly concerning at first to Kurt at how he and Sebastian were steadily on a pathway to friendship. He definitely thought he slammed the door shut on that possibility (both literally and metaphorically. Kurt slammed the door shut on Sebastian on the night he showed a slight interest in knowing him better. That definitely did wonders to his ego.). But for some weird ass reason that Kurt has yet to find out, it somehow made Sebastian more persistent in getting to know him.  _It was almost as though he was on a mission of some sort._

What was even weirder, was that Kurt actually didn't mind it at all. Imagine the crisis he had when he admitted that he actually like being friends with Sebastian Smythe. It took an entire day of stress baking for him to calm down and resign to the fact that he was indeed friends with the Warbler. It didn't help that the latter took absolute delight when Kurt begrudgingly admitted the reason why there were trays of cookies, brownies and cupcakes present on the dining table, ready to be eaten by the person who caused the stress baking. The treats may or may not have been something Sebastian stated offhand that they were his favourites during their last tutoring session. Even if they are, at least someone would enjoy them.

"So how does it feel like being in the presence of an obvious History genius to be. Do you feel your IQ level increasing by just looking at me?" Sebastian boasted as he titled his chin slightly upwards, giving Kurt a wink making the latter roll his eyes before pretending to gag.

"The only thing I feel increasing," Kurt said as he sadly closes the ice-cream pint that Sebastian got, deciding that it was enough empty calories for now, "is my waistline. I think that's enough ice-cream for me today."

Sebastian followed suit and grabbed Kurt's pint to keep in the freezer. "Waistline be damned. You're gorgeous babe."

"And, I'm keeping your ice-cream hostage at my place so that you'll have a fantastic reason to come by my place more often," Sebastian sang out as he waved the pint in the air teasingly, back facing him as he walked towards his kitchen. 

Kurt bit his lower lip at the statement being made. Honestly, both Sebastian and himself knows that they were slowly threading on dangerous waters in an attempt at forming a friendship between them. The tutoring session had been going on for a month already where Kurt and Sebastian are expected to see each other every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, for 2 hours. The only concerning part of the entire situation was that after the tutoring session, Sebastian would usually stay an extra hour or so to "hang". His presence was such a norm that even his father invited the Warbler for their weekly family dinners when he found out that Sebastian usually has time to grab a sandwich after lacrosse practice before heading straight to the Hudmel residence.

_**Family. Dinners.** With someone who isn't family by blood or marital status. How absurd is that?_

Deciding to trail behind the latter, Kurt ended leaning on the kitchen entryway as he watched Sebastian quickly washed the used spoons and putting them on the drying rack. Obviously not knowing that Kurt was watching him, Sebastian jumped slightly when he turned around to return to the living room where he thought Kurt was waiting for him. 

Expecting Sebastian to tease him at being caught staring, Kurt prepared a bunch of response to deny that fact. " _I was just making sure you don't secretly eat my ice cream"_ or _"I was just wondering why is your head so big"_ or even a _"Well, don't think I don't know you stare at me too when your suppose to be doing your work."_

But he didn't have the chance to use any of those responses because all Sebastian did was tilt his head sideways slightly, his once surprised eyes soften in gaze and the barest hint of a smile appeared on his face as the two continued staring at each other. It took all of Kurt's willpower to not puke at the overwhelming feeling of _feelings_ that he was feeling in his stomach.

It was freaking unnerving to stared in a way that he felt he was actually being _seen_. It wasn't the first time Kurt felt this way, neither was it the first time Sebastian stared at him with that look of pensiveness on him. That look often pops up whenever they exchange their goodnights and Sebastian stays a second longer on the Hudmel's porch, or whenever Kurt was sharing his usual tales of Glee Club during family dinner. No matter how often these looks occur, it never fails to make Kurt's heartbeat to accelerate, and his stomach to do a bunch of twists and turns.

"Let's go out on a date!" Kurt suddenly blurted out, much to his horror. His eyes immediately widened as he quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands, face burning up in embarrassment at the straightforwardness of his request. 

Whatever was Sebastian's reply, Kurt was more than willing to bet on his life that the former was never going to let him live this down.

* * *

> _So that's how you found out that I had a fucking crush on you. Sebastian Smythe. The Warbler who never failed to put a frown on my face 2 months before, only to be the one putting a smile on my face by just your mere presence. Life works in funny ways don't you think Bas? Not funny in a "haha" way. More like, "life hates me and comes up with creative ways to make it hell", kind of funny._
> 
> _The thing was, it was bound to happen sooner or later. You would at least know that, knowing you and your stupid ego. But you didn't see how I was slowly falling for you. You probably think I couldn't have fallen for you that quickly. You didn't predict how hard I could fall for you. Why on earth would I after all? With your stupid CW hair, your smirky meerkat face and your stupid witty sense of humour. How on earth, could I, Kurt Hummel fall for that so easily within a month?_
> 
> _Well, I could and I did. The sad part was that you didn't look hard enough to see that things are going to end up disastrously. So because of that, that was why we broke up._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bandaid**

* * *

 

Things were tense in the Hudmel residence, there was nothing but silence, not even the television in the background, was on with some kind of sport going on. It probably didn't help that the two most important men in his life are staring down at him, arms folded. Well, Burt's arms are folded, Sebastian was carefully going through his torso and taking care of any bruising and cuts he stumbles across.

Other than wincing occasionally whenever Sebastian cleaned a wound, Kurt kept absolutely still. Who knows? Maybe his dad would simply forget he was there and would walk away. A futile thought but he could always afford to be hopeful, especially now.

"How long," Burt asked as he stared at his son who was making a point to not look at him in the eye, "how long has this been going on Kurt?"

Kurt stared sullenly at the space in front of him, biting his lower lip in refusal to answer the question. He managed to keep things under wraps for weeks now, he'll be damned if he was going to say anything now.

"Kurt!" Burt barked out, causing both boys in the living room to jump slightly, "answer the damn question. How long has this been going on?"

"It's not that bad dad. You're creating a huge fuss over nothing," Kurt argued, eyes finally looking up to Burt.

If Kurt was, to be honest, the bruises that Sebastian was tending to, was definitely not bad. Only because bad was simply an understatement to what Sebastian and Burt were looking at. The entire of Kurt's back was covered in splotches of purple, black and blue and a few grazes. Kurt remembers on days when he was unlucky, his shirt would rise up when being lifted against the lockers. He wouldn't have minded so much if he could clean up those grazes but they tended to be out of reach most of the time. 

So yea, the word "bad" barely covers the state of Kurt's bruises.   

_Stupid stupid stupid. This wasn't supposed to happen. What on earth possessed Sebastian to grab him from behind and started swinging him like a rag doll? In front of his dad too!_

He remembered hissing in pain at the grip which made Sebastian instantly suspicious at the reaction and demanded him to lift up his shirt. And hello, **in front of his dad**? 

__________

_"Are you really asking me to strip for you?" Kurt tried to cover the nervousness in his voice as he slightly tugged the hem of his shirt, "my DAD is right there and you're asking me to REMOVE MY SHIRT?"_

_Kurt glanced at his dad, in hopes that Burt would say something to prevent him from actually removing his top._

_"You hissed in pain when I grabbed you," Sebastian stated as a matter of fact, "I want to see why."_

_"But..."_

_"Kurt's in pain?" He heard his dad asked from the couch he was sitting on. With some shuffling coming from the same direction, he found his dad standing behind him, not so gently patting Kurt's back causing him to positively howled at the impact._

_Sebastian's gazed immediately hardened at the sound, "shirt. off."_

_Shutting his eyes tightly, Kurt grabbed the hem of his shirt before slowly lifting it up. He felt his entire face burn up from embarrassment when he heard his dad inhaled sharply. Yup, there was no easy way out of this mess._

__________

"My _son's_ body is practically black and blue and you're telling me I'm creating a huge fuss over nothing?" Burt bellowed as he gestured furiously at Kurt's direction, "I want an explanation and I want it now!"

Kurt inhaled slowly before exhaling as he turned to face his boyfriend who was currently lost in thoughts, face etched with worry. He turned back to look at his dad, the exact same look of worry present. He knew who couldn't escape this one with a simple lie of "it was an accident". So he allowed his resolve to crumbled, mumbling two words that were sufficient for Burt and Sebastian to understand what was going on. 

* * *

It shouldn't come as a surprise to Kurt when he heard the news. If there's anything Kurt should be surprised at was that it didn't happen sooner. There were rumours spreading all over McKinley High, regarding the latest decision made by Principal Figgins and the school board. Lack of funds, inept students, disciplinary issues. But no matter what rumours are being churned throughout the week, one thing's for certain - McKinley High is not going to have a hockey team this season, or any seasons any time soon. 

And Kurt Hummel stopped going home with bruises and cuts on his back.

* * *

>   _It's amazing what money can do for people huh? One statement, one team and they were gone just like that. Don't think I know you did it. It's kinda scary to think the possibilities that money could bring._
> 
> _Who knew it could bring love for me too? You didn't. **Of course you didn't.**_
> 
> _Since you could have not possibly known that, that was why we broke up._


	6. Chapter 6

**An Empty Mint Tin**

* * *

"Mint!" Kurt squeaked as he ducked his face away from his boyfriend. 

The couple was taking their usual leisure night walk after another session of tutoring. It usually took 30 minutes to walk around the neighbourhood but that was apparently going to change when Sebastian decided to stop them a few houses away from his home. It was no surprise to why Sebastian decided to take a pause in their stroll. By the way he has been indiscreetly staring at Kurt's lips the entire time today, Kurt could probably figure out what was going to happen. They've already shared a couple of pecks on the cheek and forehead but never the lips. At least up till now. With Sebastian calling his name oh so gently while placing his hands on his waist and leaning in, Kurt could conclude one thing.

_This would be his and their first kiss, and he was nervous as fuck._

Seeing the hurt look crept on the latter's face, Kurt immediately backpedalled on his statement, "no no no! Not you! I mean me! I need a mint. I mean, I'm sure your breath is fine and minty fresh..."

Sebastian shook his head slightly in amusement as he listened to the rambling. It'll probably take awhile before they could get back on track to what they were about to do. To make best of the time, Sebastian carefully unwrapped a hand around Kurt's waist, making sure he didn't notice, before fishing out mints that he always carries around.

Taking a quick peek to make sure Kurt was more focus on saving his ass over the words he was saying than to pay attention to him, Sebastian popped the last mint he had into his mouth, sucking on it as he continues to listen to Kurt's incredibly long monologue.

"You smell nice in general and I always have to try my hardest not to just bury myself in your embrace. So please don't take this the wrong way. I really really want to kiss _mhmph..."_

Kurt felt a pair of hands cupping his face, caressing his cheeks as a pair of lips brushes his, innocently enough. Kurt tightened his grip around Sebastian's neck when the latter gently licked and nibbled his lower lip, asking permission for an access which was granted almost immediately, slickly passing the mint in his mouth.

When they finally pulled away, Kurt stared at Sebastian in a daze, "My first kiss."

Sebastian couldn't resist chuckling slightly at the comment, gazing into the blue blue eyes that were staring back at him adoringly. It was a foreign look for Sebastian to be at the receiving end but he definitely could get used to it. Gently stroking the latter's cheek, Sebastian leaned in again to place another quick kiss on his lips.

"Sorry about the mint, it was my last one," Sebastian apologises with a slight shrug of the shoulders, although his tone and the smirk present on his face would indicate otherwise as he placed his hands on the curve of Kurt's hips.

"And you know what they say," Sebastian said as he pulled his boyfriend closer, bending down slightly to whisper into his ear, "sharing is caring."

That certainly shook Kurt from his awe of a first kiss. He rolled his eyes at the comment as he playfully smacked the latter on his shoulder before grabbing his hand, stating it was time to go home before his dad could organize a search party for them, or more specifically for him while finding accomplices to hide Sebastian's dead body for not bringing his son home before curfew.

"Your dad loves me."

"That's what he wants you to think. He's just patiently waiting for you to screw up so he has a reason to use that shotgun he bought right after I told him we were together."

"..."

"I'm kidding Bas!" Kurt chuckled when he turned and saw his boyfriend nervously swallowing a gulp. When his boyfriend rolled his eyes and scowled at the comment, Kurt continued cheerily, "he always had a shotgun."

* * *

> _So that was the story of our first kiss, my first kiss. It was so cute I almost puked as I'm writing this note. Remember that Sebastian? How long did you plan that for? Days? Weeks? Months? Did you get extra points for kissing me? Or maybe it was a bonus since it was my first kiss._
> 
> _First kisses are not suppose to be perfect. It's suppose to be awkward as hell, slobbery as though your kissing a dog and the first three times kissing is just trying to figure out where our noses are suppose to go. But that didn't happen. None of that happened._
> 
> _You know what happened? A perfect kiss that would make Disney weep._
> 
> _And that was why we broke up._


	7. Chapter 7

**A Rose Petal**

* * *

> _And with every great story comes an end. Unfortunately, it wasn't a pretty end. Our relationship went through great heights and now it's going through a greater fall. A fall that everybody expected but you and I, the only two people that should have mattered in this story. It's almost like the friendship Hitler and Stalin had in World War 2. They were suppose to have each other's back, in it to win it. But they were both smarter than that. They knew that there can only be one winner in this war so there wasn't any trust between them. But who can blame them? Hitler tried to invade USSR eventually but it was the lack of trust that made Stalin prepared. We're almost like the friendship Stalin and Hitler shared... the only damn difference was that I trusted you, I trusted our relationship with you._
> 
> _But you didn't, did you? Because everything started on a basis of lies and pretence. Forget all the bullshit reason I came up with before, on the reasons we broke up._
> 
> _Because Sebastian Smythe, this was the real reason why we broke up._

* * *

Sebastian picked up the lone dried red rose petal between his fingers, eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion. Out of all the items present in this box, he can't seem to recall what could the story be behind this particular item. He and Kurt haven't reached the point in their relationship where they would give each other roses. Not like there was any occasion to do so in their time together. 

Sebastian glanced back at the note that came with it. _Trust_. That was the main point of the entire note. But what on earth could a rose petal bring about trust? Letting out a groan of frustration, Sebastian kept the petal back in the box before closing it shut.

"Why am I even humouring you, Hummel?" Sebastian asked out loud in the empty Warblers' practice room. He let out a humourless chuckle as he stared at the box on hand, "the last time I checked you're the one that broke up with me!"

"So why don't you get off your fucking high and mighty horse and answer my damn calls INSTEAD OF GIVING ME CRYPTIC SHIT!" Sebastian yelled as he chucked the box of whatever memories they've shared at the wall in front of him.

Clenching his fists tightly, Sebastian struggled to control his breath and the tears that suddenly found their way to his eyes. It's been almost two weeks since Kurt ended things with him, with no explanation through a single text of 'we're done.', his dad sending a text after that saying tutoring sessions with Kurt is over and if Sebastian really wanted, he could get a new tutor within a week. But Sebastian didn't want a new tutor, he wanted Kurt!

Who would've thought that breaking up with Kurt would cause him this much pain? He didn't even plan on pursuing the latter in the first place. He let out another sigh, this time out of pure tiredness. The lack of sleep his been getting since that day has clearly been catching up with him. His eyes darted at the box lying on the ground, opened with the 6 little knick-knacks and notes scattered around it.

_A Lima Bean napkin._

_A pencil._

_A Ben and Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake ice-cream cover._

_A bandaid._

_An empty tin mint._

_And finally a rose petal._

Apparently, the single reason why his relationship failed. Sebastian felt his heart aching, staring at the five significant items that may seem like trash to others. But how can it be trash when they were the basis of his first relationship? Memories of every significant moment that he shared with Kurt. Memories that he can't bear to toss it away no matter how much he tried. 

Soon Sebastian found himself dragging his feet towards the mess, squatting down to pick everything up and setting it back nicely into the box.

_A Lima Bean napkin._

_A pencil._

_A Ben and Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake ice-cream cover._

_A bandaid._

_An empty mint tin._

_And finally a rose petal._

Just as Sebastian placed the final item, along with the notes, back into the box, his eyes managed to catch a glimpse of something red from his peripheral vision. A, slightly out of place, a vase of red roses placed on the piano. Sebastian stood up and stared quizzically at the vase. None of the Warblers knew where it had come from or who it came from. They were found lying on the ground, outside their practice room, with no note or any indication who it could be for. Regardless, it seems that one of the Warblers has taken good care of roses, seeing that it was still alive after two weeks. Sebastian would place his bet on Trent as the person who... Sebastian halted his train of thoughts when the realization hit him.

**Fuck.**

Two weeks ago.

Sebastian's entire body stilled, colour draining from his face as he realised the implication of the dates and the roses. He picked up the rose petal once more, closing an eye as he stretched out his arm in the direction of the vase.

__________

"You heard the entire conversation didn't you?" Sebastian asked point blank the moment Kurt opened his room door. He immediately stuck out his foot to prevent the repeat of having a door slammed in his face.  _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

After realising that it was Kurt that dropped (off) the roses outside the Warblers' practice room, probably the exact same time a not so pretty conversation was being held between Sebastian and majority of the Warblers, he immediately grabbed his shoulder bag and made his way towards the Hudmel residence. It seems Papa Hummel knew nothing about what happened as he welcomed Sebastian in with a pat on the shoulder and a grunt of how it's been awhile since he saw his face around since the tutoring sessions ended.

So climbing up two steps at a time, up the flight of stairs to Kurt's room was how he found himself staring at the boy who was responsible for his first butterflies and first heartbreak.

"I'm not talking to you Smythe," Kurt said harshly as his ever blue eyes pierced through him.

"You did, didn't you?" Sebastian insisted as though the former hadn't spoken a word, "you heard about the bet the Warblers made with me. You heard one of the guys how they were impressed that I managed to get you to go out with me even though..."

"Even though I wasn't your type? That they were dumb enough to bet on you being unable to get whichever guy you wanted?" Kurt coldly cut him off, his eyes narrowed, "you don't need to remind me, Sebastian. I was there."

Sebastian felt a surge of panic as he stared at Kurt, looking as closed off as he did the first time they've met. There wasn't a hint of a smile, a soften gaze on the boy's face in front of him. No look of adoration. He was so so _so_ tempted to reach out and cupped the latter's face and make him see how sorry he was. Make him see that he regrets ever hurting the boy who made him smile and laughs like no one else could. But he willed his arms to stay where they are, one at his side, the other gripping the doorway.

"Kurt, please," Sebastian pleaded, "The bet was stupid, my actions were stupid but out of everything, the only thing I regret was hurting you in the process."

And it was true. If it weren't the stupid bet of getting Kurt to go out with him, he wouldn't have experienced all the things he did with Kurt. The stupid moments they shared, where it would always end up with them laughing with tears in their eyes, heart racing with adrenaline and butterflies going berserk in his stomach watching Kurt smile the way he does. But it was the same stupid bet that ended up crushing Kurt in the end and that fucking hurts a lot.

"I managed to learn so much about you that I never thought I would when I first met you. I've learnt about likes and dislikes, your pet peeves, what makes you scrunch your face or what makes you laugh. Your dreams and your fears," Sebastian's voice softening towards the end as he remembered countless of late night conversation they've shared regarding Kurt's dream of going to New York but never being good enough to make it that far.

Deciding to take a risk, Sebastian reached out to gently cup Kurt's face, feeling reassured when he didn't pull away although he did stiffen upon contact, "and I've learned to like every one of them because they make up you. Perfect wonderful you."

Choking up slightly at the overwhelming feelings all stirred up in him, the anger and confusion of the sudden termination of a relationship he thought was going well to the regret of knowing why it ended and finally the hopefulness of rekindling the relationship, Sebastian continued as he carefully stroke the latter's cheek, "and I can already see myself falling for you."

"Sebastian..."

At the call of his name, Sebastian halted his action, a sense of dread feeling him up. He knew what that tone meant.

"Please don't do this Kurt," Sebastian pleaded once more, heart racing - this time not for the reasons he wanted. 

It was over. Everything became muffled as he struggled to keep things in check. In the end, he simply turned around and walked down the stairs, out into the hallway, out of the Hudmel's residence, out of Kurt's life.

_"I just can't trust you anymore."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

* * *

The next few days after his encounter with Kurt, passed like a blur for Sebastian. It was as though he was working on autopilot. Sleep, wake up, shower, eat, classes, Warbler practice, lacrosse, eat, study, sleep and repeat. It wasn't as though there was anything different. He already had two weeks of practice prior being without Kurt but it seems that box and seeing Kurt sealed the deal. He knew why they broke up and he had no one to blame but himself. He ended taking the bouquet of roses from the Warblers' practice room to his, taking extra care of them to ensure they live to their full lifespan that a rose should have. 

Somehow, within his routine of things, he found himself at the Lima Bean. For some weird ass reason, Jeff and Nick decided that they should head out of campus for coffee and Lima Bean seemed like a perfect place for them. It's been about 5 weeks since he and Kurt broke up and Sebastian has been avoiding the cafe like a plague, after all, he had no reason to be here. But he has a reason now, so here he was. 

Sebastian took another glance at his watch. It was a good thing he decided to get himself a drink first because the reason he why he was even here, is ten minutes late. Taking a sip of his coffee, Sebastian's eyes darted to the cafe's glass door when he heard the familiar bell ringing, signalling that there were new customers entering. Sebastian froze mid-sip, eyes widening when he saw who just entered. Suddenly all of his attention zoomed in on the newcomer.

Kurt.

He felt his heart clenched painfully as he watched his ex (mentioning the word still manages to give his heart a pinch after all this while) looked around confusedly while looking down occasionally at his phone. He must be meeting someone, Sebastian realised. Maybe if he was stealthy enough, he could actually make a break...

"Sebastian?"

Nope, too late.

"Oh, erm.. hey Kurt," Sebastian awkwardly waved as he placed his drink back down on the table. He inwardly cringes at the way he was acting around the other boy. Whatever happened to his cool and suave ways?

"You don't happen to be waiting for Nick and Jeff, are you?" Kurt asked suspiciously, as he pocketed his phone and tightened his grip on his messenger bag.

"You know them, they're the only Dalton boys I know who actually like coming here on their own accord," Sebastian offered as a reply, secretly thrilled that he is managing to keep calm and collected. In all honesty, he always imagined that the next time he and Kurt meet again, he was going to break down and cry before begging the latter to take him back. Maybe if they weren't so much in public and if Sebastian was drunk enough, that reaction could still be a possibility.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully before offering a shrug and a polite smile, "maybe they double booked me. Well, I guess I should go then. Enjoy your time with them."

Sebastian watched as Kurt nodded at him and turning around to walk off. Without thinking, Sebastian quickly stood up and grabbed the latter's arm.

**_Before one of the two, once strangers, says goodbye, the other would reach out and ask if they could see each other again, soon._ **

"Kurt," Sebastian called out, "can you... I mean... do you... When can I see you again?"

Kurt paused for a second before turning around to face the Warbler, making the latter let go of his grip. His eyes flickered up and down as he studied the latter who was standing in front of him, eyes staring at him, with a hint of nervousness and slight vulnerability. 

"McKinley is putting up West Side Story this Friday and I'll be playing Tony," Kurt tentatively said, "I have an extra ticket in my bag if you want?"

"Make it a ticket and a dinner afterwards?" Sebastian asked as he licked his slightly chapped lips nervously. He definitely knew he was pushing his luck with that request but what else could he possibly lose if Kurt were to say no?

**_But you didn't Bas, and that was why we broke up._ **

Without saying anything, Kurt leaned over the table and placed a quick kiss on the side of Sebastian's lips, smiling bashfully as he pulled away.

"It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know I probably screwed up with the timeline with the West Side Story but let's just pretend it works :x
> 
> And that is the end of "Everything He Thought He Knew"! I hope you enjoyed this little fic as much as I am proud of actually sitting down and completing this within 2(?) months! It was definitely fun while it lasted :)

**Author's Note:**

> Venturing into the world of multi-chaptered work. But not to fret, I've drafted out everything so this won't remain incomplete for years to come. This is actually inspired by a book called "Why We Broke Up" by Daniel Handler but it won't be the same (since I read that book almost 6 years ago and barely have any recollection of what happened)


End file.
